Comforting Arms
by Dog Stars Crush
Summary: *chapter 6* It was the summer of their lives. Quidditch camp, new friends, and new dangers. Sometimes not even a fifteen year old boy can get a vacation. (a slightly depressed Harry in this)
1. Chapter 1

A/N OK well not much to say except please review.

Comforting Arms

It had been two weeks since Hogwarts ended and Harry had reluctantly returned to the Dursleys. He had wanted more than anything to be able to live with Sirius at Lupin's, or even to stay with the Weaslys, but Dumbledore said that he was safer at home with the Dursleys. _Home this isn't home. Hogwarts is home the Burrow is home but this, this is not home. A cupboard under the stairs is not a home._ Harry had had to move back to the cupboard under the stairs at the beginning of the summer. The Dursleys still remembered quit well what happened last summer and had decided to punish Harry for it this summer, so into the cupboard he went. 

It wasn't too bad though, it gave Harry more privacy then Dudley's second bed room. Harry liked to keep to himself more so then he usually did, never saying anything unless it couldn't be helped. He liked it that way. He still hadn't quit gotten over his last encounter with Voldermort and the death of his schoolmate Cedric Diggory. The last words that had Dumbledore said before they had left still lingered in Harry's mind. 'Remember Cedric Diggory'. How could Harry forget him? He had woken up almost every night from a nightmare about him and Voldermort, his parents were often included too. Another good thing about the cupboard was the fact that the Dursleys never herd him when he woke up screaming from a nightmare.

Harry blamed himself for what had happened to Cedric despite the fact that Sirius had repeatedly told him it was not his fault. But it was his fault, if he hadn't said that they should take the cup together then Cedric would still be alive. Deep down Harry new that it wasn't his fault but the part that said it was surpassed that. Thoughts such as these ran through his mind like a dog chasing his tall. But at the moment he was just trying to get through breakfast without having to say a word.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table across from Dudley and began to eat his grapefruit in silence. '_If I have to stay here I should at lest be able to eat a proper breakfast. Oh well at lest I'm not back in that afoul cemetery.'_ Harry thought glumly to himself. He was in a bad mood because he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and it had been a while since he had herd from Sirius.

"Mum! Harry's staring at me! Make him stop!" Dudley bellowed suddenly bringing Harry back to the present and away from his worried thoughts about Sirius.

"Harry stop staring at Dudley!" 

Harry looked down at his plat with out saying a word and continued to slowly eat his grapefruit. 

"That boys up to something. He hasn't said more then two sentences since his gotten here." Vernon Dursley whispered to his wife. 

"Watch this."

"Harry!" He bellowed at Harry who slowly looked up wondering what he could possibly want. "You're a stupid insolent prat and your father was a lousy good for nothing drunk!"

Harry simply glared at him he could have easily shouted a snide remark back, but why bother he thought, he knew that his uncle was saying that to prove a point to Aunt Petunia so let him he thought. 

"See what I mean nothing not even a peep." Vernon whispered having turned pack to Petunia.

Harry finished his grapefruit and went back to his cupboard and lied down on his cot. He had begun to drift to sleep when Hedwig came in with a letter. Harry sat up eagerly and took the letter from her. It was from Sirius.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope things aren't too bad at the Dursleys. I can't tell you what I'm doing, but I've got some great news for you. Dumbledore and I think that you could use a little vacation to take your mind off things. So how would you like to go to Quidditch Camp? Don't worry you'll be safe there Remus, Dumbledore and I have made sure of that. Ron and Hermione would be going with you of course, that is if you want to go. Send me your answer as soon as possible. If you do want to come I'll be at your house this Sunday at 2:00pm to pick you up. I've always want to meet that family of yours. Used to hear some very amusing stories about them. Well take care of your self. See you soon.

Sirius 

'_Quidditch camp? I never knew there was such a thing. It sounds fun and Sirius is right I could use a bit of a vacation to take my mind of things. All this laying about mopping can't be could for me right? I think I'll go. I can't wait to see the look on Vernon's face when Sirius comes to get me!'_ Harry got out some parchment and a quill and began to write his response to Sirius.

Dear Sirius

No I don't think I want to go to Quidditch Camp, sorry. I'd rather stay here with the Dursleys. Yeah right. Of course I want to go to Quidditch Camp. I had you going for a second didn't I? I can't wait until you pick me up. The Dursleys are going to be scared out of their wits. When I told them about you I believe my exact words were 'He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run.' And so on. I kind of forgot to mention the fact that you are innocent. Hope you don't mind.

Things here are going fine. I over herd my Uncle saying this morning at breakfast that there was something wrong with me, that I was planing something and that I hadn't said hardly two sentences since I got here. Then he made some crap up about my dad trying to get me to yell at him but I decided to freak him out by not saying anything. I think I've officially got them freaked out that I'm planning something. Its quit funny really.

I hope you're OK and aren't getting in over head or anything. I can't wait to see you in only two days. 

Harry

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and let her out of the cupboard. He then walked back into the kitchen where the Dursleys were still eating their grapefruit. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. They turned to look at him rather hesitantly.

"I have just received a letter from my godfather informing me that he is going to come pick me up on Sunday at two p.m." Harry thought it best not to include the part about going to Quidditch Camp. He stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever while the Dursleys gaped at him in awe. For one it had been forever since he had spoken and two because of what he had said.

"You can not… I wont… Repeat that." Vernon stuttered

"I said that my godfather is coming here on Sunday at 2:00pm to pick me up. It really doesn't matter if you don't want to let me go because I'm going any way." With that Harry turned and left them still at a lose for words. "I'll be packing my stuff if you need me which you shouldn't."

*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*H*P*

Harry had all his things ready to go on Sunday by 1:00pm. He sat in his cupboard waiting impatiently for Sirius to get here. The Dursleys would have left to go any where so that they would not have to meet Harry's fugitive godfather but the car had mysteriously gotten two flat tires so they were stranded there and would be forced to meet him.

At 1:50 Harry left his room and put his stuff by the door so he would be ready when Sirius got there. Dudley was hiding in his room to terrified to leave after what had happened the last times. At 2:00pm sharp the doorbell rang.

A/N Should I leave it here? I think I will! I'm so mean. My first cliffhanger not much of one but still I know you want to know what happens when Sirius gets there. Believe me its gonna be good in fact I already wrote it but I'm not going to post it unless I get at least three reviews so I suggest that you review. BTW I changed my pen name I used to be Basil but now I'm Dog Stars Crush. OK now get reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2 Sirius

A/N I decided to put this out even though I only got one review (Thank You Megan), that might be because its not even been out for a day I don't know. But I felt like putting it out sooner so here it is. If you have time to read this then you must have time to review so do your duty and review. I have reviewed every fic that I've read so please return the favor even if you don't have your own fic up your it wasn't your fic I r/r. Thank you. Heehee I rambled on about reviewing don't mind that I just love getting reviews is all even if they're not exactly nice. Now on with the story! Umm I think I need a different title. 

****

Comforting Arms

Chapter 2 Sirius

At exactly two p.m. sharp the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Harry said and ran over to the door and flung it open. "Sirius! Come in!" Harry exclaimed and gave Sirius a little hug.

"Harry its great to see you too." Sirius said a little over-whelmend from the hug Harry had attacked him with. "Awe you must be Harry's uncle I've herd so much about." Sirius had just noticed the Mr. & Mrs. Dursley. "And you would be his aunt."

"Stay away from us!" Vernon yelled in fright

"They're exactly how I pictured them. Your mother used to tell us the most hilarious stories about them." Sirius said to Harry. "Now Harry I expect the grand tour before we leave."

"Right."

"You will have no such thing!" Vernon braked his eyes as wide as hubcaps and his face as red as a fire ant.

"Temper, temper." Sirius said with amusement on his face. "Now how about that tour?" He said turning back to Harry.

"OK. Well as you can see this is the living room, and over through there is the kitchen. This," Harry said opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "is my room." 

" Why didn't you tell me you lived in a cupboard?" Sirius asked him seriously.

"Its no big deal. For a while I lived Dudley's second bedroom, but after what happened last summer when the Weaslys came to get me the put me back here as my punishment. I don't mind really I almost like it better, it's a lot farther from them. And the farther away I am from them the better. Besides now I don't have to lessen to Dudley's snoring all night." Harry said non-chalontly.

"If you say so… I still don't like it though. It's as bad as my cell in Azkaban" Sirius replied looking around at the inside of the cupboard.

They stood there quite for a moment in the doorway. 

"Ready to move on." Harry said breaking Sirius out of his hypnotic state.

"What? Oh yeah."

The then walked up the stairs and to the first door.

"That's Dudley's second bedroom and my old room."

"Not exactly big but its better then that cupboard of yours. I'm going to have to talk to uncle about the room arrangements." Sirius said before moving on to Dudley's room.

"This is Dudley's room. You don't mind if I have a little fun with him real quick do you?"

"Be my guest. So what have you got planed for him?"

"You'll see." Harry said as an evil grin spread across his face. Harry knocked on Dudley's door. "Dudley there's someone here to see you!" Harry yelled through the door.

"Who?" Dudley asked him timidly.

"It's a surprise." Harry didn't wait for a response he opened the door and walked in. Dudley was playing a video game. He turned when Harry opened the door. When he say Sirius he let out a yelp of terror.

"Dudley I'd like you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black. I told you about him remember?"

No reply came from Dudley he simply whimpered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dudley. Would you like a candy?" Sirius said politely. He had heard all about the ton tongue toffee from Harry and couldn't resist terrorizing him.

At this Dudley ran out the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius asked knowing perfectly well that it was. 

Harry began to laughing at this and Sirius followed. Soon they were both very winded from laughing so hard. Harry even had tears streaming down his eyes.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages! But I suppose we should cut the tour short and be going before your uncle pops a blood vessel out of anger."

"Are you showing concern for _my_ uncle?" Harry said rather sarcastically.

"Why not at all not at all."

With that they headed back down stairs and into the living room where Vernon and Patunia still stood.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both but we must be going now." Sirius winked at Harry when he said this.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"If you don't mind me asking I was wondering how it is we're getting where ever it is that we're going?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I got my bike back from Hagrid. You know about my bike right?"

"Yeah I know about it. I didn't know that Hagrid still had it though. I used to have dreams where I was flying on it."

Sirius let out a little chuckle and then turned to get Harry's trunk.

"Harry grab the other end will you?"

"Yeah okay. See you." Hedwig would fly along side them. Sirius after making sure Harry was on safely got on himself and stared the up the engine with one last look at no. 4 Privet Drive. 

When Sirius was sure no one was looking he hit the invisibility button and took off into the sky.

A/N I think I'll leave it here the shorter the chapter the faster I write. Please remember to review. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes there might be. ^__^


	3. Chapter 3 First Days Part 1

A/N OK the scariest thing this week just happened I was reading a review I got from Lin-Z and when I went to read her story and nothing worked on fanfic

A/N OK the scariest thing this week just happened I was reading a review I got from Lin-Z and when I went to read her story and nothing worked on fanfic.net. It wasn't tell I read the note saying they were working on the sit did I clam down. OK so that may seem kinda sad but I mean I thought my internet was busted! And that's scary. Mucho thanks to all ya peoples who reviewed! (I put a spanish word in my a/n. I hate spanish. No affiance to those of you who speak spanish but being forced to learn it in order to graduate makes me hate it. Especially because I couldn't pronounce any thing right if my life depended on it!) In answer to the questions I got yes the title has to do with later. Of course Harry's gonna be a tad depressed. I'd love to read your story HP and the Unknown Title. Don't worry there will be some action later on. Please continue to review the more reviews I get the faster I write. Now on to chapter three but first I'm gonna get a snack before I pass out from hunger.

Review Please!

Comforting Arms

Chapter 3 First Days Part 1

Harry and Sirius finally arrived at wherever it is they were, Harry wasn't quit sure on the location, after three hours on Sirius's Motor Bike. They were standing in a big empty field full of tall grass and wild flowers. In the distance Harry could make out what looked like a Quidditch pitch some distance past that it looked like there were wooden cabins. _'This must be Quidditch Camp'_

"Well this is it. I'll walk you there, all have to be a dog once we get close enough to be seen of course wouldn't want the counselors to me see me."

"Right. Lets get going it looks like a long walk."

They walked there talking of whats been happening in each other's life. It was a chance for them to get to know each other a better. After all they never really did have a chance to talk any other time and on the ride over here Harry had fallen into a dreamless sleep so now was the first chance for them to talk without any interruptions. As they walked they past a few trees and bushes. Harry guessed they must have been in some kind of valley though he still didn't know what part of England they could be in. After what seemed like just few minutes, though it had really been an hour and a half, they came to the point were Sirius had to be come a dog and so Harry spent the rest of the hike thinking of weather or not this camp/vacation idea of Sirius's would take his mind of Cedric or not. _'I shouldn't be spending my summer at camp it doesn't seem right I should be getting stronger so that next time Voldermort wont be able to heart any one else, because I know there well be a next time. Well I suppose this camp well make me stronger then once its over I can work on my magic.'_ Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Sirius suddenly gave Harry a good bye bark before turning around and to go back to his bike.

"Bye Snuffles." Harry said response giving Sirius a pat on the head. Harry watched as Sirius ran back across the field until he could no longer see the black dog.

Harry turned to face the camp. There was a big wooden building that had Lodge written across the door on his right. Then there were to more wooden buildings a little further from the lodge one-said boys and the other said girls. He assumed that they were the dorms. On Harry's left there was a small building that had office written on it. Past that there was the Quidditch pitch. _'I suppose I'd better go to the office and check in'_ Harry was about to go over there when he herd someone calling his name. He stopped at looked around wondering who it was.

"Harry! Over here! Its me, Ron!" Ron yelled running up to Harry. Harry grabbed his stuff and headed toward Ron.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked Ron once Ron had caught his breath.

"All morning. Hermione too. I was on my way to the bathroom when I say you. Come on we're all waiting in the lodge until everyone gets here. We were only waiting for you and some other girl they were gonna go over some rules and stuff after we were all here." Ron helped Harry with his trunk and they headed for the lodge.

They were walking on a dirt trail, looking around Harry noticed it wasn't only this path that was dirt but all the others to. Harry figured it must be easier to leave the path dirt then to have cement paths. The reached the lodge pretty quickly considering they were dragging a havy trunk behind them. Upon opening the doors to the lodge Harry say it was filled with witches and wizards ranging from the ages of nine and seventeen all of whom were talking and laughing noisily. _'They all seem happy considering what's happening out side this camp, I mean who knows what Voldermorts planning at this vary moment! No I can't keep worrying about it this what well come well come right? I should at lest try to have some fun for Sirius sake any way he did after all go through all this trouble to try and get my mind of Voldermort and I hate him to be worried about me.'_

"Harry!" Ron had been trying to get his attention for some time now but Harry had been to busy thinking to hear him.

"Oh sorry. What is it?"

"I was just telling you that we need to go check in with the head counselor Mr.Cendler, come on." Ron gave him quizzical look wondering what good have possible distracted him.

(Oops Forgot to tell ya what the lodge looked like! Here's a brief description: It's basically like your typical cafeteria lots of tables and chairs and a counter were you get your food. There were different pictures hanging mostly of different Quidditch teams. And now back to the story^-^)

The weaved there way through tables and people until the reached the check in table were all the counselors were standing. They were all wearing mellow yellow shirts that had Camp Quidditch going across the middle of the shirt except one who's shirt was a light green. Harry assumed that he was Mr.Cendler. He was fairly tall had strong arms his eyes were a yellow brown they had a courious look in them as though there was something more behind the brilliant white toothy smile. He looked nice enough but Harry had this funny felling about him. When they reached him Ron left Harry mumbling something about Hermione.

"Hello you must be Harry its pleasure to might you!" Mr.Cendler exclaimed upon seeing Harry. "My names Roy Cendler and welcome to Camp Quidditch. Let me just check your name off the lest and then you're free to roam around the lodge."

"Err, okay." Harry side taken aback by the much too cheerful greeting.

"Okay you're all checked in well be going over rules and such once Miss. Eyre arrives. You can go ahead and leave your trunk here."

Harry did what Mr. Cendler said and left his trunk there and then went to go find Ron and Hermione. It didn't take long. Harry had just begun looking when Hermione came running up to him followed by Ron.

A/N I'm gonna stop here cause I'm getting a case of writers block and its already been a long time since I posted chapter 2 and I fell bad about not getting this up sooner and so I think it would be cruel to make you wait until my writers block goes away then finish the chapter and who knows how long that could be. Get what I'm trying to say? 


	4. Chapter 4 First Days Part 2

A/N From now on the story will be in Harry's point of view, I find it's easier that way. If you haven't read my latest fic 12 days of Christmas HP style then you've got to check it out you'll be singing it all Christmas! Remember Be kind, Review!

First Days Part Two

(Harry's POV)

It wasn't long before I found Hermione and Ron. I'll never figure out what possessed Hermione to come here. She isn't exactly the camp type but I'm glad she's here. Ron and her sure do seem to be getting along really well.

"Hey Hermione." I say once they're in hearing distance of me.

"Harry its great to see you. I've been wondering when you would show up I was begging to get worried you'd changed your mind and weren't coming after all." Hermione panted at me. Typical of Hermione to worry before anything has even happened.

"There was no need to worry 'Mione I'm here aren't I? What have you to been up to since you've been here all morning?" I ask them. I have to wonder it didn't look like there was too much to do in here.

"We meet some of the other campers and the counselors put out some games to play other than that not much. Oh Ron gave me some tips about playing Quidditch since I've never played before." Hermione rambled on excitedly; it all sounded rather dull to me though, kind of like a rainy day in the Gryffindor common room. I wouldn't tell them that though they seemed to be trying to cheer me up, I suppose Sirius must have told them I've been down lately. 

"Sounds like fun. Hey Ron I'll play you a game of wizards chess only it's going to be different this time cause I'm going to win." 

"Yeah right Potter, you bet me? In your dreams." Ron laughs sarcastically at me as we make are way through the crowd to where the games where. 

"Well actually I do recall having a dream about betting you at chest, right before Dudley came flying in on a broomstick wearing a pink bunny suit screaming I'm a golden god." I laughed along with Ron and Hermione at the sight of Dudley in a pink bunny suit on a broom. It was true I had had that dream a few nights before, I think was because I had found some old photos of Dudley in my room, one was of Dudley in a bunny costume. We reached the table with games and Ron grabed a chess set setting it up on a near by table. The game was going really well, for Ron, when they announced that everyone was here and they would be going over the rules now. Everyone immediately hushed.

"Rule number one: No running one the trails we don't want any one tripping and hurting themselves. We'd like to keep injuries to a minimum.

Rule number two: Girls are not go into the boys cabins and boys are not to go in the girls cabins.

Rule number three: you are not to go anywhere with out a buddy and with out permission from a counselor.

Four: Have fun!

We figure the less rules there are the more fun you'll have. Don't think about breaking any of the rules there are or you will be sorry! Well now be organizing you into your units. Are right I want all the fourteen through seventeen campers to go over to Jeff he's the one standing on the table waving, he'll talk to you some more once you're there."

We ended are chess game and headed over to Jeff. We checked are names off the list and took a set while we waited for every one to get over here. It didn't take long there were about fourteen of us. Enough for two Quidditch teams I noticed. Makes sense. We headed out side and over to a table under a big tree just outside the lodge under Jeff's instructions. Ron, Hermione and I set apart from the rest who were eyeing me like very one did when they realize who I am, its really starting to get on my nerves, haven't they ever seen a scar before? My God. Good, here comes Jeff. 

"Hello! How is every one? Good I hope. I'm Jeff I'll be your head counselor. Why don't we start off by getting to know one another? We'll go round in a circle and say are names where from and a little about are self. I'll start. My names Jeff Elton, I'm from Blackpool England and I've been working here for three years. I like marshmallows and playing Quidditch. All right you next." Jeff nodded to the girl next to him.

"Um… OK. My names Jenna Rickman I'm from Wales and I like playing every sport there is, especially Quidditch. That's all."

"Very good. How about you?" Jeff said looking at the boy next to Jenna.

"All right. My names Scott Rickman I from Wales and I like to bet my little sister Jenna at everything." Scott said smoothly grinning at his sister Jenna.

"You wish." Jenna said to her brother giving him a shove. Must be nice to have a sister around to joke with. They seem friendly.

"OK, you next." Jeff said to the boy next to Scott.

"My name is Cody Macoldmhanich I'm from Scotland and I love to hang out with my friends and play Quidditch." 

Jeff nodded to the next person.

"My name is Calli Winifred I'm from Ireland. I'm sixteen and I like to draw and hang out with my boyfriend who was supposed to come but had to go to a family reunion instead." Calli said. She seems a bit materialistic to me I think I all be staying away from her, definitely not my first choice in friends.

"I'm Renna Linscott. I came here from northern Scotland, I enjoy reading and hiking as well as playing my all time favorite sport Quidditch."

"Hey, the names Summers, Orion Summers, I'm from England, I'm seventeen and I like to ride on my motorcycle and play my guitar." Orion smiled at Calli and she blushed. They're perfect for each other.

"I'm Peter Jenicek, I'm fourteen and I'm from Canada. I like to play Quidditch and go Snow boarding."

"My name is Diana Eyre. I'm from England and I like to read and write short stories, I'm not that great a Quidditch." She seems really nice I think I'd like to get to know that girl, pretty too…

"Hello my name is Howard Accalon. I from Wales and I like to take photos and play Quidditch."

"Hi I'm Melanie Delphina and I'm from Australia and I like to play Quidditch."

"My name is Alanna Trebond. I'm fifteen, I'm from Ireland and I like to read horses, fence and play Quidditch."

It was now Ron's turn. "My names Ron Weasley. I'm from England and I like to play wizard and Quidditch." Ron said looking around at everyone.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger. I'm from England. I like to study and hang out with my two best friends."

I was next, everyone was gawking at me probably wondering if I was really Harry Potter or not well they were about to find out.

"Umm Hello my name is Harry Potter." A few people gasped and looked up at the scar on my forehead. "I'm from England and I like to play Quidditch and hang out with my two best friends Hermione and Ron."

They were all in shock; they soon got over it however and began to bombard me with questions that I wasn't about to answer. Luckily Ron and Hermione came to my rescue.

"You guys leave Harry alone! What's wrong with you? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Harry is just like everyone else so shove off!" Hermione said in a very teacher like voice that got them to shut-up in a hurry.

"Thanks 'Mione."

"Right well not that we all know one an other I'll show you to your cabins. Then we'll play a few games before dinner." Jeff said.

He led us down a dirt path towards a long square building. A sign hung on above the door that read 'Boys Cabin'. It wasn't the nicest looking place I've ever seen but it was better than the hut on the rocks I once had to stay in. I suppose it could be worse.

"This is the boys cabin key word being boys. That means no girls are allowed to come in here not for any reason ever. Understand?" Jeff said looking around at the girls. They nodded their heads in understanding. "All right why don't you boys go in and get unpacked while I show the girls to their camps?" 

We headed in the cabin, it took I moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim light after being outside in the bright sun. 

"Harry. Over here, I found our stuff." Ron was across the room from where I stood. My bed was right next to the window, which was currently open. There was a shelf on the other side of my bed as well as a nightstand. It didn't take me long to unpack, I kept most of my stuff in my trunk. Hedwig flew in has I was getting ready to take a nap before dinner, I let her into her cage and gave her some food before drifting to sleep.

It was dusk when Ron woke me up for dinner. I put my shoes on and walked with him out the cabin to meet up with the rest of are unit. The girls were outside waiting for us, Hermione came over to stand with Ron and I. Hermione immediately started to talk about the girls in her cabin and what the girls cabin was like. We headed to dinner a moment later. When we got inside the lodge we took the first three empty sets we saw and waited for are meal to begin. Diana came over and sat with us she didn't say any thing though. She must be shy. Dinner started and was over before I realized it; Ron, Hermione and I got into an argument about the best way to get revenge with Snape. Personally I think it would be to magically wash his hair and give him a tan, but that's just me. We continued to argue as we headed back to our cabins only stopping to bid Hermione good night. We got ready for bed and waited for the lights to be turned off. It was the end of the first day of Quidditch camp.

A/n Ok this sucked! Well review any way.


	5. Chapter 5 Phoenix Fire

A/n At long last here it is chapter five. Sorry for the wait I've been busy and lazy but well its done (haha!) and its longer then usual to make up for the wait. Enjoy! And remember to please review!

Phoenix Fire

I woke the next morning to the sound of bells ringing. Day two of my so-called vacation was starting and I wasn't so sure I wanted to be here. Its nice being away from the Dursleys and hanging out with Ron and Hermione for the summer but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something I was suppose to be doing right now. I couldn't figure it out, its like that feeling you get when you leave the common room in the mourning and you have that feeling you forgot something but cant remember what it is until you get to the Great Hall and realize you left your homework in your room. However it was no use trying to remember this time, I would simply have to hope it came to me later, right now I needed to get dressed. I hastily but on some jeans and a shirt and was just tying my shoe when Jeff came in and told us to head over to the lodge for breakfast.

"Lets go find Hermione and claim a table before they're all full." Ron said looking around for Hermione. It didn't take us long to find her, she found us rather, she had also already saved a table by the window so all we had to do was go get our food. 

"Yum! Danishes and French toast!" Hermione exclaimed as we reached the counter were all the food was set out. 

"Look they have pancakes in the shape of a snitch." I said as I helped myself to a couple of them. Hopefully the tasted as good as the looked. We headed back to the table with our food and began eating contentedly. 

"Umm… excuse me…." Said a quite voice from behind me. "Is it all right if sit with you guys again?" 

I turned to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see the girl, Diana I think her name was, standing behind me.

"Of course you can Diana we've got plenty of room at our table to spare." Hermione said as she cleared a place for Diana to sit. "Ron, Harry this is Diana she has the bed next to mine in the cabin, you don't mind if she sits with us do you?" 

"No." Ron and I said watching as Diana sat down. 

"So what position do you play?" Ron asked Diana after she had taken her seat.

"I don't really play Quidditch. My mum thought it would be a good idea if I came here, she says I don't have enough friends since I'm home schooled."

"Home schooled?" I asked, I never knew there was such a thing.

"Yeah, it's where you learn at home from either a tutor or your parents. I have both, my mum teaches me charms and divination, my dad teaches me potions and astronomy, and my tutor teaches me everything else."

"It must get boring being by yourself all the time." Hermione stated.

"And imagine if you didn't do your homework… eeehh." Ron shivered.

"I think it would be fun. You wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy or worry about the latest mystery or get caught up in some stupid tournament…" I said wistfully imaging what it would be like. Their silence made me realize what I had said and I immediately wished I hadn't said it. "Not that I mind any of that…"

"Who is Malfoy?" Diana asked me timidly.

"Draco Malfoy is the most annoying stupid mean evil person at Hogwarts. I hate him! (a/n sorry Draco fans! ^-^')" Ron replied for me. I laughed as he viciously ripped his napkin into little tiny pieces at the thought of Malfoy.

"Oh…" Diana said and looked down at her plate.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. The pancakes were surprisingly good once drowned in maple syrup. Towards the end of the meal a counselor stood up on the little plat form in front of the lodge and made some announcements and asked that we return our plats and silverware to the kitchen window before we went outside. The four us followed her instructions then went outside to meet up with the rest of our unit. Jeff was already their waiting for us.

"All right every one here?" He asked the group.

"Yes." We replied.

"Good. Today we will be picking the teams that you will be on for the rest of the summer. Once on your teams you will be asked to designate a captain who will be in charge of the team while I work with the opposite team. You will then pick the position that you will be playing. Don't worry if you don't get the position you wanted we will be trading of every week. Any questions?" Jeff asked when he had finished explaining what we would be doing today. "No? Okay then get into teams and we'll get this party started."

We all stood there for a moment none of use were really sure how to dived into teams.

I of course wanted Ron and Hermione on my team so that meant we need four more people.

"Umm… We need for more people over here." I said to the group. "Any one want to be on our team?" They looked around at each other then Diana said she would be on our team.

"Okay then we only need three more people." I said to the remaining group of people.

"We'll be on your team wont we Jenna." Scott said to his sister.

"Sure." Jenna replied and they cam over to join our team."

"All right now we only need one more person." Ron said.

"I'll be on your team." The girl Alanna said and joined us.

"All right it looks like we got our teams. Jenna, Scott, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Diana, Alanna, you'll be team one until you choose a name for yourself, and Cody, Calli, Renna, Orion, Peter, Melanie, Howard, you guys will be team two."

We moved into our teams, and went to a near by bench and sat down before we decided who would be captain and what positions we wanted. 

"So who wants to be captain?" Alanna asked. 

"I'll do it if no one else wants to." Scott said.

"Fine with me. You always boss me around any way so you might as well have an excuse now." Said his sister Jenna.

"I don't mind." Said Hermione. The rest of us agreed. We had our captain now all we had to do was pick positions."

"Why don't we all say what position we play and if now one else plays the same position then you can have it and if some one else does you can do rock, paper, scissors, for it." Scott our new captain said. We all agreed. "I play Beater."

"I play beater too." Said his sister.

"Chaser." Said Ron.

"I've never played before, except at Ron's house and that was with apples so I don't know what position to play." Hermione said rather embarrassed that she didn't have a position.

"Seeker." I said quickly to cover up for Hermione.

"I've never played." Diana said. Well at lest Hermione wasn't the only one.

"Keeper." Alanna said next.

"Okay so we need two more chasers. Hermione, Diana that will be you two, don't worry its not a hard position to learn. As long as you can catch and pass you'll be fine." Scott said. He seems like he'll make a very good captain.

"I guess we're done then lets go tell Jeff." Jenna said about to get up.

"Wait. Don't we have to think of a name? I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be known as team one." Said Ron

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Jenna said sitting back down.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"What about Dragons Wing?" Alanna asked the team.

"No, no dragons." Replied. After the dragon thing last year I don't want to even think about dragons.

"All right." Alanna said as she tried to think of something else. 

"Umm… how bout Phoenix Fire?" Diana suggested in her shy manner. I liked it, it had a nice ring to it.

"I like it." I said and the others agreed so we were no team Phoenix Fire.

"Lets go tell Jeff we're ready to practice." Scott said getting up and leading the team over to where Jeff was waiting. "We're finished and ready to practice now."

"Great. Whose captain?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"I am." Scott replied.

"Good. You sort out positions and choose a name?" 

"Yes." 

"Well what is it so I can record for future reference?" Jeff asked with a note of impatience in his voice. 

"Phoenix Fire."

"All then team Phoenix Fire go ahead and go to your cabins and get your brooms if you have one if not don't worry we have some here we can lone you." 

We left and went to our cabin. Hermione waited out side for us since she say no point in going to her cabin as she didn't have a broom. I got my Firebolt out of my trunk while Ron got out his Clean Sweep.

"I really wish I could have borrowed Fred or George's broom instead having to us this old thing, but when I asked them they said no because they needed them to practice in the off season and the didn't want me messing their brooms up either." Ron said as we walked over to where Hermione and Diana were talking while they waited for us. I was surprised to see that Diana had a Nimbus 2000 in her hand.

"I thought you said you never played Quidditch before?" I asked her as we reached them.

"I haven't." She replied.

"Then why do you have such a good broom?" I asked.

"Oh well my mum got it for me so I wouldn't feel like the odd one out for not having my own broom. She said if she's going to get me a broom it might as well be a good one, though its no Firebolt." She said eyeing my broom. "How'd you get such a good broom? I heard you lived with a bunch of magic hating muggles."

"How'd you know that?" I asked her curious to know how almost complete strangers know my living arrangements.

"My dad works for the ministry, he was one of the ministry members who had to deflate your uncle's sister." She replied shyly looking down at her feet.

"Oh…" I blushed few people knew about the time I inflated my aunt, it wasn't something I was exactly proud of, loosing my temper like I did. She deserved it though. 

"So how'd you get the Firebolt?" She asked again.

"It was a present from someone who knew my parents." I didn't want to say godfather she might then ask who he is and that wouldn't be good.

"Oh that was nice of them." Was her short reply.

"Better head over to the Quidditch pitch now." Ron said as he and Hermione led the way.

The rest of the team was already there and waiting for us. Everyone had a broom in hand, most were Nimbuses a few Cleansweeps. It looked like Hermione was the only one on our team who didn't have a broom. 

"All right now that everyone is here we can get started. Ron, I want you to take Hermione and Diana over there with the Quaffle and start teaching them the basics." Scott was starting to sound just like Wood. Before we know it we're all going to be training out in the pouring rain at eight o'clock in the mourning. Ron did as he was told though while the remaining four of us waited for his next command. 

"Alanna I want you to go over with Ron and help him, when you think they're ready have them practice shooting."

"Right." Alanna head over to were Ron was showing them the basics.

"Harry, I want you to practice with the snitch for a while then I'll come over and throw you some of these little white balls to catch." Scott instructed me. I was glad to be back in the air with the snitch, it had been so long since I had last caught it in my hand, I missed it. I had been at it for an hour, and had caught it seven times all ready when Scott flew over. 

"How's it going? Ready to take a brake?" He asked as I caught the snitch for the eighth time.

"Sure." I replied and started to descend.

"How many times did you catch that thing?" He asked me as we reached the ground.

"Eight." I replied shortly putting the snitch back in the chest.

"Eight!? In an hour? Impressive. I take it you play for your school team?" He asked impressed.

"Yeah, since first year. I'm the official Gryffindor Seeker." (a/n is that bragging? I hope not)

"Really? Well I'm glad I decided to join this team with a seeker like you we'll be sure to win. Unless our chasers and keeper are a total flop."

"Don't worry Ron's actually good and Hermione is a quick learner she'll catch on eventually." The rest of the team was already over at a table that had been set up with water on it. I grabed a cup and went to talk to Hermione and Ron.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Not bad. Hermione actually made a goal. Diana is doing good too." Ron replied taking a sip of water. 

It came out of no where. There was no warning. The pain started in my scar and spread all through my head. It was blinding I couldn't breath I couldn't even think. I dropped to the floor with a dull thud. I could barely hear Ron and Hermione frantically calling to me. I couldn't see, the pain was so bad I couldn't take it I vaguely remember Ron running for help and Hermione explaining breathlessly to the team it was my scar, before I passed out. I woke up some time later in what had to be the nurse's office. The pain in my forehead was still there dulled some by some kind of potion the nurse must have given me. Ron and Hermione were standing next to my bed the rest of the team waited outside. 

"Harry are you all right?" Ron asked helplessly.

"Does your scar still hurt?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Its never been this bad before. Voldemort must be on the rampage." I said meekly. "Don't worry, I'll live. I always do don't I? I just need to get some sleep for a while. You guys go tell the team I'm all right and go practice some more, Hermione needs it." 

"All right." Ron said reluctantly. They left me with a 'feel better' and 'get well soon'. It's a good thing they're use to my frequent hospital visits other wise it would have taken me forever to convince them to leave. I then rolled over on to my side and tried to sleep. 

I must have drifted off eventually because the next time I opened my eyes it was twilight and Diana was standing over my bed. I was about to say something to her when I noticed her eyes were glazed over and her whole body looked kind of limp. Just like Professor Trelawney looked in my third year after my end of term exam. 

"Harry." Diana said only it wasn't Diana's voice, it sounded much older and yet at the same time familiar. "You are in grave danger here Harry. There are things happening that not even Dumbledore himself could have predicted. Things aren't always what they appear to be. Remember that my green eyed child. Times are changing…" 

"Who are you?" I asked though I doubted she would answer.

"Your scar causes you pain. I will help erase your pain before I go." She had ignored my question as I thought she would. The women or Diana or both I'm not sure, put her hand over my head and a pale gold light shimmered above my scar. The pain was gone as swiftly as it had come and the feeling that there was something I should be doing returned. But I didn't have more then a second to acknowledge it for the second the gold light went out Diana collapsed on the floor.

"Diana?" asked as I got out off bed and lifted her onto the bed in my place. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. A moment of shock flashed across her face before she turned her head away from me and whispered every so faintly "Not again…" She passed out after that and I laid her down on the bed and went to get the nurse. The nurse came quickly to where the girl lay. She checked her pulse and temperature and declared everything normal. She thought Diana must have just passed out from the shock of today's events. She informed me that Diana would be back on her feet after a good night's rest and some food. 

I left after that and went quickly to my cabin to write a letter to Sirius who would probably write a letter to Dumbledore. I told him everything that happened and then gave the letter to Hedwig and asked her to get it to him as soon as possible. With that done I went to find Ron and Hermione to tell them what had happened.

A/N Let me know what you think and review or e-mail. I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter so if you have any ideas please share them. Other then that it will just be what comes, comes. I am trying to be more organized with the chapters now though, by writing what will be the chapter on a piece of paper before I actually write it. I did that with this chapter and it worked really well. I'm also thinking of changing the name of the story to Phoenix Fire, I've become very attached to it, I think it sounds cool. Let me know what you think, yes, no, maybe, are you nuts!?! And so on… Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Tapings in the Night

A/n Ok so I've been lazy and busy but I'm back and better then ever! I hope. Let me know what you think, k? You do think don't you? Prove that you do with a review!  
Cat Stevens - The Wind  
  
"I listen to the wind  
  
to the wind of my soul  
  
Where I'll end up well I think,  
  
only God really knows  
  
I've sat upon the setting sun  
  
But never, never never never  
  
I never wanted water once  
  
No, never, never, never  
  
I listen to my words but  
  
they fall far below  
  
I let my music take me where  
  
my heart wants to go  
  
I swam upon the devil's lake  
  
But never, never never never  
  
I'll never make the same mistake  
  
No, never, never, never"  
Comforting Arms  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Tapings in the Night  
It was dark when I left the cabin but the paths were lit by tall torches on either side of the trail casting a sort of eerie glow on the soft ground. The only buildings that were lit up were the lodge and the nurse's office, having just left the nurse's I made my over to the lodge. As I drew closer I could hear laughter and music leaking out of the building and floating across the crisp night air. Silently, as to not disturb the activities inside, I opened the lodge door and stepped into the warm glow of the building. I was met by the sight of the entire camp dancing in the middle of the lodge, all the tables and benches had been pushed to the sides of the room where the were now stacked on top of each other. I spotted Ron and Hermione in the middle of the sea of people, both dancing to their hearts content. Funny I never knew Ron could dance. I made my way over to the two of them dodging the groups of giggling girls and hyperactive kids.  
  
"Hullo guys, miss me?" I asked grinning as the both jumped at the sight of me.  
  
"Harry! I thought you were still in the nurse's! What are you doing up and about you should be in bed resting." Hermione said full of concern and sounding amazingly like Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Awe leave him alone Hermione, he can't spend all his time in the nurse's cabin now can he? Great to see you Harry." Said Ron grinning. "You must be starved, there's some great pumpkin pastries and cauldron cakes over there, you want to go get some?"  
  
"Maybe later, right now I need to talk to you too, alone." I replied.  
  
"Oh no, what's happened now? It isn't You-know-who is it?" Hermione whispered leading the way out of the lodge and into the quite of the night.  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Well that's a relief you had us all worried there for a second." Ron sighed.  
  
We had reached the disserted Quidditch pitch by then and I told them in a quick whisper about Diana and that strange yet familiar lady's voice, and how Diana just clasped afterwards. They both gaped at me when I was finished.  
  
"What did she mean 'things happening that not even Dumbledore could predict'? Dumbledore wouldn't have let you come here if it wasn't safe, right Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes full of concern.  
  
"I don't know, I mean Sirius said that he, Remus and Dumbledore made sure everything was safe before I came here but then Hogwarts is suppose to be safe too and look what's happened to us the last four years." I looked around at the two of them and realized had completely ruined their evening. "Hey look guys, there's no use worrying about it now right? We don't even know what Diana said is true, lets just go back to the lodge and have some fun for a change okay?"  
  
"Yeah alright lets go." Ron said getting up from the set he had taken on the grass.  
  
"But." Hermione began but seeing the look on Ron's face she stopped. "Yes alright let's go."  
  
We were making our way back when we ran into Jeff, literally, he apparated right in front of us. Ron and I both stumbled backwards and Hermione fell down with a soft thump.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He barked at us.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you apparate! You could have hurt somebody." Ron shot back.  
  
Jeff seemed to realize whom he was speaking to and where he was just then. "Oh, yes sorry you're right, I've been off lately, my mothers sick you see and it's made me discombobulated I'm afraid. I apologize if I startled any of you. Well I must be off." He said quickly then turned and fled down the path in the opposite direction we were heading.  
  
"What's with him?" Ron asked grouchily while helping Hermione up.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should keep an eye on him, I have a funny feeling his up to something." I said looking in the direction in which Jeff had gone.  
  
"I think you're right Harry," said Hermione "any way let's get back to the lodge before any more counselors decide to apparate right in front of us."  
  
We made it back to the lodge in time to see the last of the campers heading off to bed and counselors putting the lodge back in order.  
  
"I guess the party's over." Said Ron rather disappointed.  
  
"Looks like it, we should probably just go to bed any way, Jeff said we'd be scrimmaging the other team tomorrow so we'll need our strength." Hermione yawned turning to go.  
  
"Yeah alright, I'm just going to grab a snack first, I haven't eaten since breakfast." I replied.  
  
"I'll go with you Harry." Ron said looking more awake at the thought of food.  
  
"Right, see you tomorrow then." Hermione said and left.  
  
Ron and I went to the kitchen door and knocked. We waited for a few seconds before the door opened and we were met with the sight of Jeff.  
  
"Yes what do you want?" Jeff asked gruffly.  
  
"I was err... wondering if I could get something to eat? I haven't eaten since breakfast because I was in the nurse's all day." I said to him.  
  
"All right, hold on and I'll bring you something, stay right there." Jeff said and turned the door closing behind him. He came back several minutes later with some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bag of chips. "There you go, now go to your cabin its late and you two should be asleep, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
Ron and I left and went back to our cabin. Everyone there was already in bed so Ron and quickly went to our bunks as quietly as we could. I ate my food swiftly and then changed and got into bed. Sleep came immediately.  
  
I woke up sometime after midnight to a soft taping on the window next to my bed. At first I thought it might be Hedwig but then it came to me that there was no way she could have flown the letter to Sirius and come back all in the same day. The taping continued so I sat up and put my glasses on. Looking over I was startled to see the face of Diana staring back at me with wide almost tragic blue eyes. I hastily got up and opened the window.  
  
"Diana!" I whispered so as not to wake any body else. "What are you doing here? This is the boys cabin you're not allowed here!"  
  
"I know but." She paused as Ron gave a grunting snore and rolled over "I had to talk to you about today."  
  
I sighed, I wanted to know what that was about so I had no choice but to allow her to come inside, I couldn't let her stay out there alone and I wasn't about to go outside and join her, it was freezing outside. "Alright come in here its too cold to stay outside for too long. Be quite though I don't want anyone to wake up and get us trouble." She silently crawled through the open window and hurriedly sat on the end of my bed.  
  
"Here take this, you must be cold." I said offering her a blanket from my bed.  
  
"Thank you." Diana said accepting the blanket and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me? Something about what happened today?" I asked eager to know more about that incident.  
  
"Yes." She took a deep breath and began to explain. "You see I'm not an ordinary witch, well I am but every now and again something takes over me and uses my body as a sort of channel. It's the reason I'm home schooled, since I have no control over what I do or say or when that happens my parents thought it would be better if I stayed at home, for my safety and for others as well. I wanted to apologize if I scared you today; I also wanted to ask you what I said or rather what she said. I can never remember what happens."  
  
"Oh well err. it was nothing really just a sort of warning but its nothing to worry about stuff like that happens to me a lot." I said beginning to understand a little better though not much, I couldn't shake the feeling she was holding back something.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Does it happen to you often? That trance thing?" I asked.  
  
"Well. it depends. It doesn't happen too often though. I should probably go, sorry to have woken you up." She stood up and returned the blanket. "Good night Harry." She bent down and gave me a quick hug before departing through the open window.  
  
"Err... Goodnight." I whispered as she left, a little shocked from the hug. I fell back to sleep shortly after she left.  
  
Ron woke me the next mourning as the other boys in the cabin were changing and heading off to breakfast. I put on a shirt and some jeans and made my way to the lodge, Hermione caught up with us as we were entering the lodge she had on a simple blue shirt and jean shorts, she had also managed to tie her hair back in a ponytail.  
  
"Hello. Did you get any sleep last night Harry? You look as though didn't." said Hermione.  
  
"I did. Guess I didn't get a whole lot though." For some reason I didn't fell like sharing with them last nights encounter with Diana, not just yet any way, for at that moment Diana came up to us smiling and wearing a tank- top and cargo pants her deep brown hair that was almost black was braided into pigtails and her blue eyes shimmered with excitement.  
  
"Hey! I saved us a table already but we better hurry or someone will take it." She smiled leading us over to a table by the window. "I'll wait here while you guys get your food."  
  
"Wicked, thanks!" Ron said heading over to the food. Today there were scrambled eggs and fried potatoes, along with the usual assortment of food, sausage, bacon, toast etc. We piled food on our plates and headed back to the table where Diana was waiting. Diana left to get her food as soon as we got back then rejoined us five minutes later with a plate full of food herself. When we had finished eating we headed outside to meet our group. I was looking forward to being in the air again, to the excitement and energy rush I get when I play Quidditch, it's the one place I could always feel at home and can just for that short period of time forget I'm: 'Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived'.  
  
Most of the people were already there when we arrived; we just had to wait for Jenna and Scott who came out shortly after us arguing about some cat named Buttons and wither they should charm it green or orange, Scott wanted green and Jenna orange. They stopped arguing when they saw as all watching them. They took a set and we waited for Jeff to arrive and give us instructions. Five minutes later Jeff showed up grinning.  
  
"Good mourning! Hope you're all ready for a great game of Quidditch! Today as you know we well be having a little scrimmage match between Star Catchers and Phoenix Fire. This is just a friendly game to see how well your team works together. It's not about winning or losing its just about going out there and having fun! All right everyone go get your brooms and meet me at the Quidditch pitch in five minutes." Said Jeff enthusiastically.  
  
We all left to get our brooms and then headed over to the Quidditch pitch to meet Jeff as instructed. Ron and I were the last to arrive (Ron was having trouble finding his broom which turned out to be under his bed). We met up with the rest of the team and Scott gave us a quick pep talk before it was time to get started. Hermione and Diana were both extremely nervous having never played before, but from what Ron told me they would do fine. Jeff called us over to the center of the pitch for the kick off having the two captains, Scott and Melanie, shake hands first, he blew the whistle and we were off.  
  
I rushed strait up into the air to begin flying high over the field looking for the snitch, having just started practicing yesterday there was no real plan of attack for this game so I figured I may as well catch the snitch as soon as I see it because I have no idea how good their seeker is. After a few minutes I came to the conclusion that Melanie was not only the team captain but their seeker as well and from what I could tell she was a pretty good one too. We were doing all right, Hermione had managed to score giving us one up, 20 to 10, when I spotted the snitch at the same time Melanie did.  
  
We were on opposites ends of the field and it was hovering just above the ground right in the center of the pitch, I quickly speed down towards it vaguely noticing that Melanie did the same. As we got closer to it reaching the snitch it appeared as though Melanie and I would crash into each other, all the other players had stopped what they were doing to watch and I could faintly hear Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the team shouting encouraging words, though I have to assume they were encouraging with the wind rushing in my ears I couldn't really tell. I reached the snitch and leaned forward reaching my hand out to grasp it as Melanie did the same, a urged my Firebolt faster and managed to get my fingers around the snitch but at the same time a could feel Melanie's hand on it as well, we both pulled up quickly so as not to nose dive into the grass, hands still firmly wrapped around the golden snitch its wings fluttering against our hands. Three feet from the ground we stopped and Jeff came towards us.  
  
"Well this is a first!" Jeff cried "You both seemed to have managed to catch the snitch at the same time, though Melanie your hands are more on top of Harry's which means I have to assume Harry caught it slightly before you, so the 150 points and the win goes to team Phoenix Fire! Congratulations! Both teams did an excellent job; it looks like we're going to have two very evenly matched teams."  
  
Our team and the other both began cheering and celebrating the good game as we headed back to the lodge for some refreshments. I was about to inter the lodge when I heard a female voice with an Australian accent whisper to me: "Good game Potter, but next time you wont win." I turned and saw Melanie walking behind me with Calli and Renna who were talking and laughing, Melanie appeared to not notice me at all and be completely engrossed in their conversation, she brushed past me into the lodge still seeming to ignore me. I hurried to catch up with Hermione, Diana, and Ron, forgetting the incidence, it was probably nothing personal, she must not like to lose is all. 


End file.
